Enjaulada
by Emiita
Summary: En vez de líder, sería sellada. Y no sintió nada. No lloró, ni gritó o pataleó. Hinata Hyuga llevaba mucho tiempo enjaulada, sólo que nadie se había percatado de ello.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **¿Es demasiado corto? xD

* * *

**Enjaulada**

Un pájaro.

Ella siempre fue un pájaro.

Pero no uno de esos pájaros que cantaban en las ramas de los árboles melodías alegres por las mañanas de primavera, con el sol brillando en lo alto como testigo de su esperanza y simpatía. _Felicidad_.

No.

Ella no era un pájaro libre. La libertad no existía en su mundo, al menos no para ella. Porque ella tenía obligaciones que cumplir, personas a las que cuidar y proteger, un camino que seguir y un destino ya perfectamente planeado _sin su consentimiento_. Otros así lo habían decidido. Su clan había hablado.

Sí, la felicidad no estaba en ninguna parte. Al menos, no para ella.

Porque ella siempre estuvo encerrada. Porque ella nunca tuvo derecho a elegir, a alzar la voz por encima de las demás y acallarlas. _Buena, respetuosa, silenciosa, tierna, tímida_. Una hija _sumisa_, pero no un orgullo.

Porque ella era la heredera perfecta para una familia _humilde_, no para un clan de _prestigio_.

Ella había decepcionado a su familia, _a su padre_. No fue lo suficiente fuerte. No pudo vencer. Simplemente no fue capaz de ser la _mejor_. Sin embargo, su hermana menor sí lo fue. Hanabi pudo alcanzarla y superarla tan _fácilmente_ que la abrumó, sobre todo, al descubrir en el rostro infantil de su hermana pequeña esa máscara indiscutible de frialdad, avaricia y poder. Y tuvo miedo.

Pero no por lo que le pudiera pasar, no por sí misma, sino por _ella_.

Se suponía que debería haberla cuidado, se suponía que debería de haber sido un ejemplo a seguir. Y, qué ironica es la vida, pero había olvidado las incontables veces que Hiashi le gruñó un: _"Deberías de parecerte más a tu hermana"_.

¿Y acaso insinuaba que no se esforzaba? ¿Insinuaba que no lo intentaba? ¡Maldita sea! Lo hacía. Una y otra vez se dedicaba a entrar, sudaba su camiseta, agotaba su cuerpo hasta el extremo del cansancio, lograba que sus manos sangraran y su vista se desvaneciera. ¿Y todo para qué? Nunca fue lo suficiente. Nunca hizo lo suficiente.

Y no se sorprendió, cuando su mismo padre le informó, con rostro _impasible_ y ojos _decepcionados_, que el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, en vez de líder, sería sellada. El sello del pájaro enjaulado le sería aplicado y ya no pertenecería más a la rama principal.

¿Su reacción? No sintió nada. No lloró, ni gritó o pataleó. Hinata Hyuga llevaba mucho tiempo _enjaulada_, sólo que nadie se había percatado de ello.

Porque toda su vida estuvo planeada por _otros_. Nunca pudo elegir. Porque todo sus esfuerzos, toda su dedicación era para satisfacer a _otros_. Quería enorgullecer a su padre, sin saber que, desde hacía muchos años, siendo apenas una niña, Hiashi ya había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Hanabi y dio por perdida a su primogénita. Porque quería ser aceptada, respetada, sobre todo, _amada _por su padre.

Y lo aceptó.

Llegó el día, el sello fue puesto, y siguió sin sentir nada.

Es más, se sentía la misma chica de siempre, la misma decepción de su padre, de su hermana, de su clan. Esa marca en su frente, oculta tras su fleco, sólo indicaba un rango, una posición de _inferioridad_ dentro de su familia. _Nada más_.

La libertad nunca estuvo ahí, en sus manos.

Suspiró, casi sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Hinata, estás bien?

La joven giró la cabeza, observando esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar, distinguiendo en ellos la preocupación y la duda, mientras se daba cuenta de que su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la suya.

–S-si, N-naruto–contestó en un tartamudeo.

Y recordó algo, un detalle de suma importancia, _al menos para ella_. No siempre es un pájaro metido dentro de una jaula. Hay veces, como hoy, que consigue escapar de su captura, y vuela, vuela muy alto, tocando las nubes con sus dedos.

– ¿Seguro? Puedo llevarte con Sakura si te sientes mal, ¡de verás! –gritó con efusividad Naruto, saltando de su silla en el puesto de ramen, ganándose la atención de algunos clientes y la del viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame.

Hinata enrojeció de pura vergüenza, y, sin embargo, sonrió cálidamente, negando suavemente con la cabeza, tranquilizando al hiperactivo muchacho.

Naruto era sus alas.

Con él dejaba de ser un pájaro enjaulado.

* * *

_Holaaa xD estaba deseando escribir otro NaruHina, aunque con ellos nunca se me ocurren ideas pervertidas (cofocofque todos saben, ese es mi estilocofocof xD) pero yo veo esta pareja muy mona y tierna y traté de que este one-shot fuera así...no sé si lo logré del todo xD _

_Me da pena que sea tan cortito xD es el primer fic que hago con menos de mil palabras O.o xDD ¡Bien por mi! (?) xD _

_Ya me dirán que les pareció ^^_


End file.
